Cendrillon
by Roxanne33
Summary: Ron a reussis à convaincre Hermione de lui raconter l'histoire de Cendrillon...


**Petite fic dont l'idée m'est venue comme ça. Je l'ai écrite en une soirée, dites moi ce que vous en pensez**

**Bonne lecture!**

« Allez ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« J'ai dit non, tu vas te moquer !

- Je te promets que non ! »

Exaspérée, elle reposa son livre, et fusilla Ron du regard. Cela faisait bientôt deux heures qu'il la harcelait.

Et bien sûr, c'était de la faute de Harry.

Tout allait bien avant qu'il ne ramène ça sur le tapis. Et bien sûr, la curiosité de Ron n'arrangeait rien.

« Bon ! Je suppose que tu ne me laisseras pas finir mon livre en paix tant que je ne t'aurais pas raconté ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit en réponse.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry, assit dans un des grands fauteuils du salon du terrier, et le fusilla aussi du regard.

« C'est de ta faute, ça ! »

Il leva ses mains en signe d'innocence, sans pour autant perdre son sourire narquois.

« Je n'y suis pour rien si Ron est curieux. »

Hermione soupira.

Pourtant, elle feuilletait tranquillement son livre des contes de Beedle le barde, assise dans le canapé, quelques heures avant à peine. Et il avait fallu que Harry et son agaçant petit ami viennent lui tenir compagnie, et remettent sur le tapis cette histoire de contes pour enfants.

Et il avait fallu que Harry évoque des contes moldus.

Maintenant, Ron voulait absolument qu'elle lui raconte Cendrillon. Mais elle savait très bien qu'il la couperait toutes les deux secondes. Et qu'il se moquerait de son histoire.

De plus, elle voulait terminer son livre avant le déluge. Et ce serait très difficile si ces deux là venaient sans cesse la déranger.

« S'il te plait, Mione ! »

Ron, qui était assis sur le canapé à côté d'elle, se rapprocha, et prit un air suppliant. Elle essaya de ne pas le regarder, mais il lui attrapa le bras en continuant de la supplier.

Finalement, elle leva les bras au ciel.

« Ok, ok !

- Merci ! »

Ron l'embrassa sur la joue, et elle le repoussa d'une main.

« Pas la peine de fayoter ! Je vais te la raconter, cette histoire. Mais tu ne m'interromps pas, ok ?

- Oui.

- Et tu ne te moques pas !

- Non. »

Elle le toisa un moment, puis son regard s'adoucit, et elle ramena ses jambes contre elle. Ron s'assit contre elle, et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Même Harry rapprocha son fauteuil pour l'écouter.

« Bon, alors il était une fois…

- Jusque là, les contes moldus commencent comme les nôtres…

- Ron ! »

Hermione se redressa légèrement, et fusilla son petit ami du regard.

« Je me tais, je me tais ! Mais bon, tu n'avais pas encore _techniquement_ commencé.

- Oui bah maintenant, je commence, alors silence ! »

Ron grommela quelque chose d'inaudible, mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention.

« Bon. Il était une fois un homme, riche, qui vivait seul avec sa fille. Sa femme était morte quelques années pus tôt.

- De quoi elle est morte ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et se retint de sortir sa baguette.

« Elle essayait de raconter une histoire, mais son imbécile de petit ami n'arrêtait pas de l'interrompre ! »

Ron soupira, et fit la moue.

« Bon, vas-y, continue !

- Merci ! Ironisa Hermione. Je disais donc qu'il vivait seul avec sa fille.

- Qui ?

- Ron !

- Non, c'est bon, je me souviens, continue. »

Hermione inspira et expira plusieurs fois.

« Donc, il vivait seul avec sa fille, et regrettait qu'elle n'ait pas de mère pour l'élever, surtout lorsqu'il partait en affaires.

- Ah bon ? »

Hermione se tourna vers Harry, et le fusilla du regard.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, aussi !

- Désolé. Je ne me souvenais pas de cette partie de ses af…

- Tu m'excuseras, mais je mélange les différentes versions, ce sera plus simple !

- Ok.

- Il y a des versions différentes de cette histoire ? Intervint Ron. »

Mais Hermione l'ignora.

« Donc, cet homme rencontra un jour une noble, et il l'épousa. Elle devint la belle mère de sa fille, Cendrillon, et vint vivre avec lui, ainsi que ses deux filles qu'elle avait eues d'un précédent mariage.

- Comment elles s'appelaient ?

- Je sais pas, dit Hermione avec humeur, et je m'en fous !

- Bon, bon, je ne dirais plus rien, bougonna Ron.

- C'était pas Anastasie et Javotte ? Demanda Harry. »

Hermione se retint d'hurler. Sa baguette la démangeait de plus en plus.

« Seulement dans la version de disney. Mais ils ont inventé les noms.

- T'es sûre ?

- Non. »

Ils se turent, et elle continua.

« Elles vinrent donc toutes les trois habiter avec eux. Mais quelques temps après, le père de Cendrillon tomba malade, et mourut.

- Décidemment, elle a pas de bol, ton héroïne !

- Moi non plus, et j'en fais pas une maladie. Silence !

- Mais je t'écoute, Mione.

- Donc, il mourut, et laissa donc Cendrillon avec sa belle mère et ses deux demi sœurs. Et la belle mère de Cendrillon révéla sa vraie personnalité. Car elle était en faite une femme méchante, et ses deux filles étaient aussi cupides et arrogantes qu'elle.

- Y a que Cendrillon qui est gentille, dans l'histoire ? »

Hermione se tut, et croisa les bras.

Au bout d'un moment, Ron reprit son air suppliant.

« Désolé. Continue, Mione.

- Je peux ? Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, répondit Harry à la place de Ron.

- S'il te plait ! »

Hermione soupira. A ce rythme, elle allait y passer la nuit.

« Donc, elles révélèrent leur vraie nature, et par jalousie envers la beauté de Cendrillon et l'amour que lui avait porté son père, celle-ci dû faire les tâches ménagères pour elles, devenant une servante.

- C'est de pire en pire ! »

Hermione brandit sa baguette, les sourcils froncés.

Ron se tut aussitôt.

« Merci. Donc, elle devint leur servante, et grandit ainsi, rejetée par les trois femmes. Un jour, le roi…

- Combien de temps après ?

- Je m'en fiche, Ron !

- Je m'informe, c'est tout !

- DONC, reprit Hermione plus fort, un jour, le roi, qui voulait marier son fils, organisa un bal.

- Ah, ça devient intéressant ! »

Une statuette représentant un chaton, sur le rebord de la cheminée, explosa.

Les débris volèrent à travers la pièce, et Ron et Harry baissèrent la tête pour ne pas en recevoir.

Harry se redressa dans son fauteuil, et tendit une main vers Hermione.

« Euh, Hermione, et si tu me donnais ta baguette ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Et pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, si tu tues ton petit ami, tu vas finir par le regretter, j'en suis sûr ! Alors… »

Il se tut, et Hermione, après avoir un peu hésité, lui donna sa baguette.

« Alors arrêtez de m'interrompre !

- Promis !

- Donc, il organisa un bal. Il y convia tous ses sujets, et surtout, toutes les jeunes filles en âge de se marier du royaume, afin que son fils, le prince, se trouve une épouse.

- La chanc…

- Ok ! »

Hermione croisa ses bras, et essaya de tourner le dos à Ron, ce qui était dur vu qu'il était toujours contre elle.

« Hermione ? Demanda Ron au bout d'un moment.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Je m'en fiche. Je t'achèterais le livre pour Noël. Et tu liras l'histoire toi-même.

- S'il te plait ! Raconte moi la fin. »

Hermione soupira, et se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Il lui sourit comme un enfant, et elle sentit sa colère l'abandonner.

« Ok. Donc, le bal fut organisé, et tous les sujets du royaume se préparèrent à y aller, les jeunes filles se parant de tous leurs atouts. Les deux demi sœurs de Cendrillon en firent de même. Mais cette pauvre Cendrillon, bien sûr, n'eut pas le droit de s'y rendre.

- La pauvre.

- Oui, la pauvre, approuva Hermione sans relever que Ron venait de l'interrompre. Donc, le soir du bal, sa belle mère et ses deux demi sœurs partirent sans elle au bal.

- Les salo…

- Ron ! Dit Hermione d'un ton menaçant.

- Désolé, mais elles commencent à m'énerver, ces trois garces ! »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'est un conte, Ron !

- Ouais, bah même dans le conte des trois frères, la mort est plus gentille !

- Normal, c'est un conte de moral. Donc la mort fait partie d'un…

- J'ai compris l'idée, merci ! La coupa Ron.

- Mais Cendrillon était un conte moraliste aussi, non ? Demanda Harry.

- Le petit chaperon rouge, ok, mais Cendrillon ?

- Le petit chaperon rouge ? Ah oui, je vois le genre : ne parle pas aux inconnus, et… »

Hermione ricana.

« Pas vraiment, non !

- Quoi ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Enfin, Harry, le loup est en faite censé représenter…

- S'il vous plait, intervint Ron, on pourrait continuer ? »

Harry éclata de rire, et Hermione soupira en se tournant de nouveau vers Ron.

« Oui, bon, chacun son tour !

- La suite !

- Oui. Donc, elles allèrent au bal, et cette pauvre Cendrillon resta seule dans la maison. Elle laissa alors libre court à son chagrin, et se mit à pleurer.

- Elle s'est suicidée ? »

Hermione se tourna vers Ron en acquiesçant.

« Bien sûr, Ron, dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Et on raconte ça à nos enfants, avant qu'ils dorment.

- Oui, bon, grommela Ron, je demandais, c'est tout, parce que là c'est de pire en pire.

- C'est le principe des contes moldus. Je peux continuer ou tu veux suicider un autre personnage avant ?

- Non, c'est bon, vas-y ! »

Soupirant, Hermione reprit.

« Donc, elle se mit à pleurer. C'est à ce moment là qu'une femme lui apparut.

- Sa mère ! S'exclama Ron.

- Mais non, intervint Harry à la place de Hermione. Elle est morte !

- Je peux continuer ?

- Oui, répondit Harry avec un sourire faux.

- Merci. Une femme lui apparut. C'était sa marraine la bonne fée !

- Une sorcière ! »

Ron avait crié tellement fort que Hermione sursauta sur le canapé. Elle reprit ses esprits, et fusilla Ron du regard.

« Non mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ?

- Désolé, dit Ron avec un grand sourire, alors cette sorcière ?

- J'ai dit bonne fée. C'est pas pareil.

- Les fées n'existent pas.

- Dans les contes, si.

- Et c'est pas pareil que les sorcières ?

- Non, parce que les sorcières sont méchantes.

- Mais c'est faux ! »

Hermione soupira de nouveau.

« Dans les contes, Ron, dans les contes ! Pour les moldus, en réalité, tu sais, ni les fées ni les sorcières existent, alors peu importe si elles sont gentilles ou méchantes. »

Ron fit la moue.

« C'est nul.

- Tant pis. Donc, sa marraine la bonne fée lui apparut, et la consola.

- Oui, c'est le moins qu'elle puisse faire.

- Et la consola, continua Hermione plus fort, faisant taire Ron. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques, et sortit sa baguette.

- tu vois que c'est une sorcière ! »

Hermione se tourne vers Ron.

« Ron.

- Oui ?

- Tu veux me faire plaisir ?

- Oui.

- Alors laisse moi finir !

- Mais je ne t'en empêche pas.

- Très bien.

- Parfait. Continue. »

Il lui sourit innocemment, et elle lui sourit hypocritement en retour.

« Donc, elle sortit sa baguette, et para Cendrillon d'une robe magnifique ! Puis elle fit apparaître des pantoufles de verre, que Cendrillon enfila.

- Des chaussures en verre ? Dit Ron avec une moue septique.

- Oui, dit Harry, c'est la partie la plus célèbre du conte !

- A l'origine, et selon les versions, c'était en faite une paire de pantoufles de vair, expliqua Hermione, mais au fur et…

- Oui, bon, donc, sa marraine, l'encouragea Ron.

- Ah oui, euh… j'en étais où ? Ah oui ! Donc, Cendrillon fut habillée, et sa marraine transforma alors une citrouille en carrosse.

- Ça se passe à Halloween ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne crois pas. Mais ce n'est pas important.

- Bien sûr que s…

- Ce n'est pas une revue d'agriculture, c'est un conte pour enfants !

- Ok. Je n'ai rien dit. »

Hermione sourit.

« Merci. Donc, Cendrillon monta dans le carrosse, et sa marraine lui fit une dernière recommandation.

- Boire ou conduire, plaisanta Harry, il faut choisir ! »

Ron hausa un sourcil sans comprendre, mais Hermione fusilla le brun qui se tordait de rire.

« Très drôle !

- Désolé Hermione, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- A l'avenir, retiens toi quand même ! »

Harry se calma un peu, et se redressa sans cesser de rire.

« Oui, désolé.

- Bon, dit Hermione d'une voix claire, ignorant son ami hilare. Elle dit à Cendrillon que surtout, celle-ci devrait revenir avant minuit. Car à cette heure là, les enchantements cesseraient, et tout redeviendrait normal !

- Elle est bidon, sa magie ! »

Hermione se tourna vers Ron.

« Merci, oui, je crois qu'on aurait pas pus se passer de ta remarque. Le carrosse partit vers le château, et Cendrillon arriva au bal. Elle était à peine arrivé, que le prince la vit, et tomba sous son charma. »

Ron eut un ricanement méprisant. Hermione le fusilla du regard.

« Quoi ?

- Non mais franchement ! C'est un peu gros, non ? Et comme par hasard, c'est le prince !

- C'est pour les enfants, pas pour les sorciers bougons !

- Merci !

- De rien. Le prince l'invita à danser, et ils valsèrent ensemble toute la soirée. Cendrillon n'osait y croire, et était plus heureuse que jamais. Puis l'horloge sonna minuit.

- Elle est devenue paysanne devant tout le monde ?

- Non, ce n'est pas Carrie, non plus ! »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Qui ?

- Laisse tomber. L'horloge sonna minuit, et Cendrillon dit au prince qu'elle devait partir. Celui-ci, qui était sous son charme, voulut la retenir, mais elle parvint à s'échapper, et quitta le palais.

- Ah zut, mais c'est pas vrai ! Décidemment, elle a pas de bol, celle là ! S'exclama Ron. »

Hermione ne releva pas.

« Mais en fuyant, elle perdit une de ses pantoufles, qui resta sur les marches du palais. Le prince la récupéra, et décida d'épouser celle qui l'enfilerait parfaitement.

- Bah j'espère pour lui qu'elle faisait pas du trente huit, sinon il va devoir épouser la moitié du royaume.

- Merci, Ron, pour cette parenthèse romantique. Le prince chercha donc dans le royaume la jeune fille du bal. Il vint un jour à la demeure de Cendrillon. Bien évidemment, les deux demi sœurs de Cendrillon l'essayèrent, mais échouèrent, comme les nombreuses jeunes filles qui l'avaient également essayé.

- Bien fait pour elle ! Mais bon, c'est absolument impossible. Sauf en jetant u sort d'impassibilité sur la pan… »

Hermione lui tapa sur le bras.

« Laisse moi finir ! Il allait donc partir, déçu par ce nouvel échec, quand Cendrillon arriva, et demanda à essayer la pantoufle. Sa belle mère et ses deux sœurs ricanèrent, et se moquèrent d'elle. Mais elles la laissèrent essayer.

- Le prince ne l'avait même pas reconnu ?

- Non. On va dire que c'est parce qu'elle avait sa tenue de servante. Même si cette partie laisse à désirer, et s'approche du mach…

- Euh, Hermione, j'en suis convaincu, mais si tu continuais ? »

Elle fusilla Ron du regard.

« Donc, le prince essaya la pantoufle à Cendrillon, qui bien sûr, put la mettre. Le prince sur donc qu'elle était sa belle, et il l'emmena dans son palais, où il l'épousa. Et ils vécurent heureux, et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. »

Hermione sourit, et se tourna vers Ron. Celui-ci la fixa un moment, un grand sourire d'enfant sur le visage.

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont devenues, sa belle mère et ses deux sœurs ? »

Hermione leva es yeux au ciel, et Harry en profita pour s'esquiver avec un grand sourire.

« Je ne sais pas. Dans une version, on leur crève les yeux, mais je ne sais plus laquelle ! »

Ron claqua ses mains.

« Waw, super ! Cette version me plait ! »

Hermione ébouriffa ses cheveux, et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

« T'es irrécupérable, toi ! Tu le sais ?

- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! »

Ils restèrent enlacés un moment.

« Hermione, dit Ron au bout d'un moment.

- Oui ?

- C'est quoi, cette histoire de cape rouge ? »

Hermione éclata de rire.

« C'est pas une cape, c'est un chaperon !

- Tu me racontes ?

- Non.

- S'il te plait ! Et puis cette histoire de loup me semble louche !

- Non. Sauf si tu me racontes un conte sorcier.

- Je crois qu'on pourra s'arranger. Alors, ce truc rouge ?

- Plus tard ! »

Elle arriverait bien à esquiver plus tard.

« Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? Je me demande si ce loup est… »

Hermione le fit taire en l'embrassant.

« Et si on faisait autre chose, plutôt ?

- Oui, j'allais le proposer. »

Hermione sourit, et l'embrassa à nouveaux, en se serrant contre lui.

Qu'il pouvait être agaçant parfois !

Et puis bon, elle arriverait bien à s'échapper quand il lui demanderait de lui raconter une nouvelle histoire. Ou bien elle lui jetterait un sort, ça valait mieux, plutôt que de lui raconter encore une seule histoire !

**FIN**


End file.
